


Trophy

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Niflheim Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Prince Prompto Argentum, Self-Lubrication, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prince Prompto of Niflheim knows the Lucians are evil. Everyone in Niflheim knows that. So why can't he stop reading anonymous stories written about him getting fucked by the Crown Prince Noctis?





	Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> For those unaware: Niflheim Kink Meme is a silly fictional in-universe kink meme some of us have been playing around with. The universe is basically the same minus the fact that Prompto is the Prince of Niflheim, and the general public knows a lot more about the royalty than they seem to in game. There is also a running propaganda that the Lucians kings control people's minds, and this is why there are so many defectors.  
> Here is a visual of Prompto's outfit: http://i.imgur.com/l5W2L9W.png

Prompto looked back over his shoulder for the fifth time as he pulled up the kink meme. He knew this was such a bad habit, but after he had randomly seen a post on Kweh of someone being outraged at the disgusting “kink meme” that wrote rape stories about Prince Prompto and how the government should address the issue, he just had to search for the place and see what it was all about.

He was confused at first, as it was just a bunch of comments that said things like “Prince Prompto gets gang-banged by Lucians,” but no following text or stories, until he realized it was a requesting website and the people who wrote stories were fewer in number than those that requested.

It's been about a month since, and he'd had an eye opening experience of finding out he is absolutely on board with Prince Noctis making love to him, or them being arranged in marriage, things he never even imagined before being possible. He was also very shocked at just how much the people seemed to love the idea of him being fucked by Lucians, even the King. He'd spent a lot of time hurriedly closing his browser and panic pacing, his face completely red, before he had come to terms with the fact that he _really_ liked the things people wanted to happen to him.

He scrolled down through the list of unfilled prompts, often about him, and the country wank over petty language difference that he quickly learned to ignore, before a spark of happiness ran through him as he came across a post with “Fill:” in the subject line.

> **Fill: Prince Noctis/Prince Prompto Noctis fucks Prompto all the way through with his tentacle magic.**
> 
> _ Date: 756-07-12 15:20_
> 
> _ From: (Anonymous) _

“Sorry,” says the filler, “I wasn't comfortable with all the way through but I hope this suits well enough!”

Prompto spent a second wondering what _all the way through_ might even mean, before he just decided to plunge in. He could already feel a sweat beading on his neck and he shifted the heavy golden necklace around until it felt less confining.

_The room was dark, mist and crackling blue sparks flying, as Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum dropped the last dead soldier to the ground, his long blade dripping with blood. Prince Prompto’s breath came out in panicked gasps as he backed into the corner of his bedroom, each step back met with a step forward from the Lucian. Prince Noctis’ lip twisted upward in disdain as he dragged his eyes along Prompto's body._

_“You're a lot scrawnier in person, Your Highness,” Noctis says, his voice lacking any emotion. Prompto was now backed up against the cool wall, and Noctis continued to advance, his black clothing seeming to soak up any light left in the room. Prompto stared in terror at the blood dripping along the floor from the tip of the blade, marking the enemy Prince’s progress towards him. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped him when Noctis stepped right into his space, so close that he could see the dark blue of his eyes under the dim light._

_“Do they not teach Princes how to defend themselves in Niflheim? Or is it just you who is so pathetic?” Noctis asks, tipping his face forwards until his breath gusts along Prompto's tear stained cheek._

_“Please…” Prompto begs, hating himself the moment the word leaves his lips. Another whimper follows as this only makes the Lucian chuckle._

_“That's right. You are a trophy. I wonder…” he trails off, and Prompto cries out as he lifts the blade, then vanishes it in a sparkle of blue magic. In a flash, a small dagger replaces it, and the Prince brings it up to his cheek, resting it lightly there. Prompto can feel a sting as the blade’s magic infused metal shocks his skin._

_“Tell me, what do they do with trophies in Niflheim? Because I can think of only one thing to do with a human trophy,” Noctis says, giving Prompto no time to reply as he shoves his face forward and bites down sharply against Prompto’s bottom lip._

 

Prompto can already feel the pulsing of his cock under the silk of his bottoms, he quickly pulls the light strip of fabric to the side, hoping it hasn't started leaking yet. He doesn't want to explain that kind of stain. Prompto grabs his cock, his soft fingertips stroking lightly along the sensitive underside as he imagines the scene written before him, caught in a mixture of horror at the evil of Lucians and his own lust.

 

_Prompto whimpers into Noctis’ mouth, feeling the dark tendrils of Noctis’ mind control magic already seeping into his mind. His entire body shivers as he feels a wetness drip out of his hole and slide slowly down his soft inner thigh._

_“What are you doing! Ahhh,” the moan shudders out of his mouth as Noctis slips his tongue into his open mouth, and lightly slips the dagger along his freckled cheek until he feels a sharp tingle of a cut. The dagger vanishes in the same blue light, followed by Noctis roughly grabbing him by the hips and lifting him along the wall. Prompto instinctively wraps his legs around Noctis’ slim hips, and then he can feel it: Noctis’ heavy clothed cock pressed against his own. He throws his head back into the wall with a thunk, his virgin body hypersensitive to the pressure._

_“Gonna claim you. Take you back to Lucis to be my fucktoy,” Noctis groans, every thrust shifting the smooth fabric along Prompto's cock in an agonizing sensation that makes Prompto gasp. “Bet you’re gonna gasp like that when I've got you full. Fill you up whenever I want.”_

 

“Oh, gods,” Prompto tears his hand away from his cock, biting his knuckles as he fights away his orgasm. Shivers wrack his arms as he glances again to his locked door, hoping he hasn't been unknowingly making noise.

 

_The blond Prince is now desperately twisting his hips, his mind completely overcome with lust from the Lucian magic. With every thrust of Prince Noctis’ cock against his own, a needy cry escapes his lips until he is begging._

_“_ _Please, please, please… feel so empty,” Prompto whines, his voice reedy and strained._ _He lets out another cry as Prince Noctis suddenly fists the fabric around his waist and pulls, the silk tearing and the decorative metal pendants flying off to bounce across the floor. Noctis reaches down to his own waist and pushes his trousers just below his balls before he lifts Prompto and lines the head of his cock with Prompto's wet hole._

_Their eyes meet, and Prompto feels the last of his control stripped away as the mind control magic takes hold and Noctis thrusts his heavy cock into Prompto in one powerful motion. Prompto's walls clench down at the invasion of his virgin hole, but his ass fluttering and twitching, and he moans when he can feel more slick gushing out to ease his way._

_“Please, more! Empty… feel so empty… need you!” Prompto cries, thrashing his head side to side._

_“What? My cock not enough for a slut like you? Bet you got stretched open every day. Bet you take the chancellor's cock right in front of everyone,” Noctis laughs, “Probably suck cock like you were born for it.”_

_Prompto is too far gone on the feeling of the cock sliding in and out of him, the feeling of Noctis’ hips pounding bruises into his own, the feeling of Noctis’ hands kneading and pulling his ass cheeks apart, his own leaking cock bouncing roughly against the rough fabric of Noctis’ shirt. It's all too much at once, should be blending together but he is unnaturally focused on every feeling._

_“How ‘bout I fill you up some more, huh? Bet you love getting double,” Noctis gasps against his lips, their mouths connecting in a slippery mess of Prompto's drool and tears. Prompto can't grasp what he means until he sees something twisting behind Noctis’ head, a translucent shifting black thing, it's shape long and thick, thicker than a human cock._

 

“What? What? Oh my god. No way, no way I could take more than that,” Prompto whispers. His eyes are wide and his cock is still throbbing against his thigh, but he's forgotten it from the focus on the words. Beyond anything, this is the hottest thing Prompto has ever read on the website. He's never imagined getting fucked against a wall, usually reading the softer, sweet fics where Noctis makes love to him on their wedding day and shying away from the rape, preferring the ones where Noctis realizes how evil his father is and lets Prompto save him.

Perhaps he was remiss in avoiding them, and he thinks of how many stories he can now read. But he is curious what this thing behind Noctis’ head is, so he draws his attention back.

 

_Noctis’ cock is still thrusting into him, the pace so rough he can almost feel it punching the air from his lungs. His eyes are fixed on the twisting thing behind Noctis, only closing his eyes when he feels a sudden spike of pleasure rush though his body._

_“Oh! There… feels so good,” Prompto pants out. Noctis is now sucking a line along his throat, biting and dragging his teeth along the way. Prompto's eyes are nearly shut from the sudden thrusts right into that spot that makes him see stars when he feels something tickle along the stretched rim of his ass._

_He can't help but startle, his choked gasp met with another bite and a sinister laugh from man pinning him to the wall._

_“Don't worry, you are gonna like this,” Noctis says against his throat as the thing against his rim strokes lightly, each press causing electric tingles to spread outward from the point of contact. The thing behind Noctis’ head is still twisting, coming ever closer. Prompto feels another unsettling gush of slick coat his inner walls before the thing pressing against him slides into his ass with Noctis’ next thrust._

_The stretch is too much, beyond too much, and he releases a scream as he feels the two cocks fuck his hole open, one after the other and sometimes both at once._

_“Yes, you make such beautiful sounds, Trophy. Let's see what you sound like with your throat stuffed full,” Noctis says, moving to press their foreheads together and lick along Prompto's bottom lip. Prompto's eyes are rolling back, and he's now releasing a constant stream of pleading moans. With each thrust, the loud smack of skin against skin and the crackling buzz of magic fills the room, Prompto's cries are a baseline underneath it all until the black twisting, translucent tentacle surges forward and presses past Prompto's open lips._

_Prompto chokes as it slides thick and insistent against his tongue. Prompto tries to beg, but his words are muffled with the heavy weight pressing down on his tongue, sliding slowly down his throat until it picks up a gentle thrusting. He feels disconnected from his body and more connected to it than ever before as he feels everything at once. The unbelievable stretch of his ass around such a huge insertion of two cocks, the heavy slide of the tentacle down his throat, the atmosphere filled with magic tingling against his skin. Noctis has leaned back and is staring at him in delight, his eyes unnaturally bright._

_“Oh. I should have stolen you sooner,” he moans, twisting his hips in a circle and pressing the magical tentacle stretching his ass wide right into that spot._

_Prompto comes then, rope after rope splashing up onto his bare stomach, Noctis’ rough shirt, some even landing on Noctis’ chin._

_His head lolls against his shoulder, completely fucked out. Noctis continues to pound his cock into his self slicked ass, and the tentacles keep up their pace right along with him until finally Noctis shudders and Prompto feels a warmth spread through his ass, and a fluid to rush down his throat. He chokes on it, and it gushes past his lips and dribbles down his chin. He starts to feel tight, his ass shivering as it gets stretched and stretched by the fluid pumping out of the tentacle in his ass. Noctis pulls his cock out, and some of the fluid rushes out of him down their legs, before the tentacles slowly pull out and vanish._

_Prompto isn't sure how he is even conscious, still pinned to the wall by Noctis’ strong body. He’s slowly allowed to slide down into a heap on the floor. Noctis squats down in front of him and grabs his face by the jaw with one sticky hand._

_“I can't decide whether I should take a photo and let the world see you like this, or keep you all to myself,” Noctis whispers, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s sweaty hair before pulling him into an embrace and carrying him to Prompto’s bed._

_“We'll be on our way to Insomnia in the morning. Sleep well, My Prince.”_

 

Prompto sits in his chair for a few moments. He feels like he entered a fugue state, feeling like every word that had been written was truly happening. But with the last words his imagination snapped back to reality and he was left sitting there, his cock throbbing painfully against his thigh, now wet with a large spot of pre come.

Prompto quietly closes his browser and turns his computer off, then flops backwards onto his cool sheets. He licks his lips as an anxious laugh builds in his chest until he is gasping and rolling along his bed sheets.

He wants to get fucked by Prince Noctis’ magic tentacles. He wants to get fucked so hard he stops thinking. He wants to feel all that come gush into his ass and down his throat. Prompto flips onto his side and bites his pillow as he wraps his fist around his cock.

A spark shoots behind his eyes as he pulls the foreskin over the head, over and over until he's gasping. Prompto wants to shove his fingers into his ass but he doesn't have anything slick to ease the way. He's never even played with his ass yet, usually happy to bring himself off with a slow hand. But then he remembers the tentacle that had fucked his mouth in the story and moans. Prompto rests two of his fingertips against his lips until he pushes them into his mouth, pressing them down hard onto his tongue. He moans loudly at the pleasure, not thinking something like this would feel good. He hastily shoves two more fingers into his mouth, his mouth rushing with saliva as he thrusts them as deep into his throat as he can without gagging. He picks up his pace with his hand on his cock, rolling over and thrusting into the bed sheets. He's never felt such an overwhelming need to be filled but he loves the feeling of his fingers thrusting into his mouth and his hand wrapped tightly around his cock so he'll just have to make do without tonight.

Prompto's toes start to curl with every thrust down his throat and against his bed sheets before finally feeling that tight twist in his belly as he comes through his fingers onto the bed with a shout.

Once his body finally settles, Prompto imagining the tingling to be from Noctis’ magic, he realizes he never even got undressed. He groans as he sees the front strip on his silk bottoms are now soaked in his come.

He wonders if he should just throw them away.


End file.
